nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Pick ups (Lockehorn)
A list of pick ups in Lockehorn. Most pick ups in the game give points to the player in both, story and battle modes. Some, such as vegetables and pads, are just found in battle mode. Pots Pots are objects in Lockehorn. Appearance They are small and may vary in color. There can be blue pots or green pots, which when broken, will make a breaking like sound releasing coins. Game information By smashing pots with an ice slab, lots of coins and sometimes gems will be released out of it. They appear in all story mode levels, and sometimes in battle mode. Some pots are bigger and with a face on it, and some are simple and smaller. The bigger ones usually contain more coins than the small ones, and are more likely to contain gems. However, some pots don't have any pick ups inside, which happens when all spirits were already killed and no points can be obtained after that. Coins Coins are pick ups in the game Lockehorn. Appearance Unlike other game's coins, such as Twin Shot's or Nitrome Must Die's, these coins are square. They seem to have a bronze color, and seem to lose value in battle. Game information Coins are located inside pots, and the player can free them by smashing a pot, and are the most common pick ups in the game. The player can collect them by walking on them or sliding the ice slab on them. In Lockehorn's story mode, the player earns 20 points by getting one, and in Lockehorn's battle mode, the player can earns one or two points by getting one. Gems Gems are uncommon pick ups in the game Lockehorn. Appearance Gems are small pink gems which may appear spinning. Game information Gems are located inside pots, but are very uncommon to find, especially in story mode. Is easily to find them in the bigger pots, and just like coins, the player get them by walking on them or sliding the ice slab on them. They are most valuable in the story mode, earning 100 points when acquired. In battle mode, they earn 25 points when acquired. Vegetables Vegetables or fruits are very common pick ups in Lockehorn's battle mode. Appearance Vegetables are small vegetables which may vary in color depending if it is a turnip (left), a pumpkin (second left), a peach (middle), a carrot (second right) or a cauliflower (right). Game information Vegetables and pads are the only pick ups in the game to appear only in the battle mode, unlikely as the others, that appear in both battle and story mode. Vegetables increase the player's strength and agility. They just can be acquired when the players walk into them. If the ice slab gets them, they will be smashed so the player can't get them. They are very important in battle, as with their powers, player can push the ice slabs easily and move faster. Pads Pads, along with the vegetables, just appear in Lockehorn's battle mode. Appearance They look more like buttons with several details on them. They may appear with numbers "10" or "20" on them which show how much points can be obtained if the ice slab slides above them. Game information Unlike the other pick ups, pads just give points if the ice slabs get above them, and nothing happens if the player stands on them. They appear with "10" or "20" symbols on them, and if the player's ice slab slides above them, the player earns the points that are shown on the pad. If the player presses them, they will remain pressed for a few seconds. After that, they get back to normal and can be pressed again. Category:Lockehorn Category:Pick ups Category:Lists